Finding true love
by shiny14
Summary: Kenny was just an ordinary girl who really didn't expect much out of life. Who would've thought that she would fall in love with Justin Bieber? Realistic story, not too cliché. R&R please. I hope you guys enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

I reluctantly got up from my bed as a persisting noise pierced through the morning silence. It was my alarm clock, the official signal that forced me out of my comfy bed every morning. _Sigh._ Another day. Just another day of school. I was an ordinary girl, you know. Just another person who got through the day, without any expectations or hopes for anything exciting. After getting ready, I headed out for school. School was a place that I loved and hated at the same time. It was a peaceful place—for me anyways. No drama, trouble or anything. I had my friends whom enlighted my days and everything was just ok. In some sort of way, I was happy. I had a comfortable life, people who cared about me and I was not alone. There was nothing missing, right? I tried to convince myself of that fact but somewhere deep down inside it felt as if there was an emptied void that needed to be replaced by—something. Something that was completely oblivious to me. For months, I've tried to figure it out but never could. In the end I decided to give up. I figured that maybe it was something that I needed to discover on my way through life. Something special. I maximized the music volume going through my headphones. I drifted off to sleep on my way to school. The bus rides were very long, thank god. It gave me an extra time to sleep, which was something I gladly appreciated. This was my life.

It was third block of the day, which happened to be my free period. I stood in front of my locker, getting rid of things. " Omg, Omg, Omg, Omg" The voice echoed in the empty hallway of Lincoln High. "Omg, Omg, Omg." It became endless. The individual was obviously agitated. The sound of steps grew louder and closer as it rushed in my direction. I had no reaction whatsoever towards the not so unusual excitement. I carefully put my books into my locker and closed the door. Lynn was standing right next to me, smiling like a cartoon. Lynn was my best friend. My annoying, crazy yet, adorable best friend. It was a bit unusual considering the fact that we were absolutely nothing alike. She was holding a copy of some teen magazine. I had no clue which one. "You will never believe what I just heard" she beamed. I took a quick look at the cover of the copy. It was a 'popstar' issue and it didn't seem like anything special to me. It was just the usual celebrities on the cover: Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez and whatnot. I stared back at her " What did you just hear Lynn?" I responded showing very little interest as I picked my backpack from the floor. No response. She tightly shut her eyes, as her smiled grew bigger, if that was even possible. Her face was starting to turn red. I chuckled. This was just like her. Taking her time whenever she had something exciting to announce. I sighed This was going to be very _loud_. "Justin Bieber is having a contest!" She shouted. Now it was my turn to stare at her, but in my case, I was not in the least excited.

"A contest. You are making such a fuss about some stupid contest?" I incredulously asked.

"But it's not just any contest" she replied her level of excitement intact as it was from the beginning.

"Oh yeah, what's the grand prize? An autograph of what's his name?" I grinned

"Justin Bieber" She corrected

"Whatever." I started walking.

"And no, it's not just some stupid autograph." "For your information", she continued, "the grand prize is a trip to the Bahamas!" she finally bawled. No response. "With him!" she added.

"Okay." I shrugged. "Look, I don't want to seem like a jerk but realistically, you're probably not going to win you know that right?"

"God you're such a buzz killer"

"What?" I protested, "I'm just telling you the truth" And the truth was exactly what she needed the get herself back down to earth from her little fantasy world.

"Yeah I know" she let out a deep breath. "But admit it, wouldn't it be cool if I won?"

I pushed the library door open "Yeah, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

**ccgift904: Yay I'm glad you like it. i's pretty different from other Justin Bieber stories out there. Hope you like the next chapters as well.**

**I Hope you guys are liking it so far! reviews and constructive critism are gladely appreciated. You guys are also welcome to share your ideas with me and I may include them. Thank you**

Chapter Two

Earlier in the afternoon

I decided to stop by the mall on my way home. There were a few things that I needed to get for a science project that was due next week, and I decided that it would be wise to go and get them now. After getting everything on my list, I decided to hang around for a little while. It was only 4:30 and besides my homework, no duty awaited me at home. I sat on a mall bench eating vanilla ice cream while calmly reading "City of Bones" By Cassandra Clare. I was captivated by the story, so much that for a while, I've forgotten all about the time and a while later my eyelids started to feel heavy....

And I fell asleep...

"Oh my gosh hurry" I just saw him over there!

"Quickly come on, let's go!" That sounded like a little girl.

I yawned and looked at the clock. 7:15! Holy sh*t ! For how long was I asleep? However I had very little time to think it through any further as something else grabbed my attention. There were a bunch of people—little girls, all running in the same direction. Looking and searching for something, they seemed pumped and ready to invade. I shook my head, annoyed. based on common sense, I figured that they were all probably after the same thing or— person. And that person was probably a celebrity. "Which one was it this time?" I muttered to myself. Uninterested, I got up and stretched, ready to head home. I grabbed my bags and started to make my way through the crowd of screaming little girls, when something stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Where is Justin Bieber?" A skinny little girl in a pink dress shouted at the crowd. She was probably around ten or eleven. She was already holding a little, pink notebook with a pink pen to match. How cute. But then I remebered what she'd said.

Justin Bieber.

I smirked. "So it was him," I thought, "wow this guy's like everywhere." I took one last stare at the crowd and shrugged. "Well, good luck finding him" I thought sarcastically. The screaming got even louder "Kids" I thought as if I hadn't been one myself 3 years ago.

Finally, after getting through the crowd. I had to figure out a way of carrying all my stuff home. The materials for my science project were incredibly heavy and I didn't have my car with me. I figured that I'd just have to call my mom or someone to help me. The closer I got to the exit, the darker it was. I'd decided to take the less populated exit downstairs, away from the clothes and electronics etc, figuring that there would be no teenage crazed fans out there...And I was right. It was practically deserted. I guess all the excitement must be upstairs. I struggled as I quickly dragged my science bags behind me, trying to pull my cell phone out of my pocket at the same time. I gave one big pull on the bags...

I hit myself against something strong and fell backwards on the floor landing on my butt.

"Ouch" I quiety said while letting go of the left bag and rubbed my butt. I must have hit somebody. I lifted my head, an apologetic look on my face, only to see three people staring at me in confusion. There was a lady with dark brown hair, wearing a dark outfit; a strong built man (the one I must have collided with)and...

Justin...I blinked, Justin Bieber.

They all starred at me for a moment, and so did I for a while. It must have been aproximately ten seconds but it felt as if ten minutes of just pure staring had just gone by. Real akward. I took a glance at Justin. He had a worried look on his face, as if he expected me to start screaming at any moment. Yeah right, I smirked. I tried to get myself up. The lady came to my rescue. Ouch, my butt really hurt. Did I mention that I landed on one of my bags? I hope I didn't break anything...

"Sweetie are you ok?" The lady approached as she tried to get me up. I smiled. She seemed nice.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine" I said, getting up. "I'm really sorry, I hit you sir" I said to the man. Justin was still staring at me. I wished he'd stop that. I turned back to face the two adults. "I didn't mean to...I was...my bags...they're sort of heavy." Why was I suddenly so nervous? "Umm anyways...I have to get going" The lady looked down at my bags, then at me.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? This seems awfully heavy..."

"No, it's fine really, my..."

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" Justin broke in. I looked at him in shock. He no longer looked worried.

"Well actually my..." I stopped. I was probably the only teenager in this mall, crazy enough to refuse a ride from Justin Bieber. I wonder what Lynn would've said...

"Well?" The man asked hastily. He looked like he really wanted to get out of here before the screaming reached them. Actually they all looked in a hurry. Not wanting to make this any more difficult for them, I accepted their offer.

"Yes, sure" I gave in.

How did this happen?

**I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Kenny**

**I laid on my bed as I tried to process in everything that had just happened. **

_**Flashback**_

_**The whole ride was pretty silent on the way home. For some reason, I felt a bit nervous and said very little. I had introduced myself to everyone and they did the same.**_

"_**So, are you a fan?" The man had vaguely asked, his attention focused on the road. Justin turned at me and smiled. **_

"_**Umm, no not really…sorry" His smile faded. I couldn't tell whether he was disappointed or sad. I suddenly felt crushed by a ton of guilt.**_

"_**I mean…your great sing and everything…but…I mean….it's just that I…"**_

"_**Hey" He cut me off, smiling "It's okay." His hand rested on mine. I felt my cheeks blush. What was this feeling? My heart was beating fast. I turned away from him hiding my embarrassment.**_

"_**My best friend is a huge fan..." I said out of the blue**_

"_**Oh yeah?"He tried to sound surprised**_

"_**Yeah" I chuckled "A total 'belieber' she thinks you're umm…" I paused. I was not going to say hot. "Charming" I decided.**_

"_**Well I can't possibly be as charming as she thinks" he smiled, coming closer.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I asked confused.**_

"_**Well, I wasn't able to charm you now was I?" He grinned.**_

_**I stared at him in amazement. Was he actually flirting with me? I pushed the thought out of my head. **_

"_**Well, sometimes you just can't please everybody I guess…"**_

"_**Well my new album is coming out tomorrow…will you go get it?" Was he now trying to convert me into a fan?**_

"_**Sure" I answered "I'll get it" He smiled, triumphal "For my best friend" I added. I laughed at the face he made. "I'll listen to it with her."**_

"_**Here we are" The man announced as he parked in my driveway. I made sure I didn't leave anything behind. My cell phone was falling out of my purse so I tucked it back in. "Thanks for the ride" I said to the man but I was starring at Justin.**_

"_**You welcome" I closed the door and waved. He waved back.**_

"_**See u around" He said. I hissed one eyebrow. Around? Before I knew it, he car was already gone. And I dragged my stuff back into the house.**_

_**End**_

"Well I guess I'll never know what he meant." I thought to myself. I grabbed my cell phone from my desk and started to scroll down my contact list. Should I tell her now or just wait until tomorrow? Something came to my attention. JB. I didn't know any JB. I didn't even remember putting that into my phone. My eyes opened wide. Could it be? Justin?


End file.
